Ichigo kontra Grimmjow, walka trwająca 11 sekund
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 一護vsグリムジョー、 11秒の戦い | romaji = Ichigo vs Gurimujō, 11 byō no tatakai! | numer odcinka = 139 | rozdziały = Rozdział 231, Rozdział 232, Rozdział 233, Rozdział 234 | arc = Arrancar: Wejście do Hueco Mundo | poprzedni odcinek = Hueco Mundo przystępuje do działania, Hitsugaya kontra Yammy | następny odcinek = Plan Ulquiorry, zachód słońca | premieraJa = 5 września 2007 | opening = Alones | ending = Daidai }} Ichigo kontra Grimmjow, walka trwająca 11 sekund jest sto trzydziestym dziewiątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Shinigami walczą z Arrancarami, Ichigo ponownie konfrontuje się z Grimmjowem. Opis 190px|left|thumb|Ichigo konfrontuje się z Grimmjowem Ichigo Kurosaki lokalizuje Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza i od razu przechodzi w Bankai, zapewniając, że pokaże mu, jak bardzo się zmieniła jego siła od ich ostatniego starcia. Ichigo na chwilę znika z pola widzenia Arrancara, a gdy czerń wokół niego się rozwiewa, zaskoczony Grimmjow widzi na twarzy Shinigami maskę. Kurosaki, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie utrzymać maski dłużej, niż 11 sekund, natychmiast atakuje przeciwnika czarną Getsugą Tenshō, nie tracąc czasu na tłumaczenia. Równocześnie, w innej części Karakury, Tōshirō Hitsugaya walczy z Yammmy'm Llargo i nie jest w stanie nic mu zrobić, pozostając w Shikai. Z kolei Yumichika Ayasegawa dostaje w kość od Luppiego Antenora. Ikkaku Madarame obserwuje walkę przyjaciela, nie wtrącając się do niej, bo, jak stwierdza, zarówno on, jak i Yumichika, walczą bez pomocy. Nie usatysfakcjonowany Luppi pyta Yammy'ego, czy nie dałby mu szansy powalczyć z Hitsugayą, a nawet z całą czwórką Shinigami, bo Yumichika jest dla niego za słaby. Luppi ma zamiar uwolnić swój Zanpakutō, na co reaguje Hitsugaya, wciąż pamiętając, jak mocno po uwolnieniu miecza wzrosła moc Shawlonga. Kapitan przechodzi w Bankai i rzuca się na Luppiego, by uniemożliwić mu uwolnienie Resurrección, ale nie zdąża. Antenor natychmiast atakuje Hitsugayę jedną ze swoich macek, a Shinigami jest w stanie zablokować uderzenie, nie widząc jeszcze przeciwnika, ukrytego w chmurze pyłu. Gdy pył opada okazuje się, że Luppi z uwolnionej formie dysponuje ośmioma mackami i natychmiast ich używa, by unieszkodliwić kapitana 10. Oddziału. Ranny Hitsugaya spada na ziemię. W tym czasie Rukia Kuchiki przybywa do Świata Ludzi, gdzie dowiaduje się od odpoczywającego po treningu Renjiego, że Kisuke Urahara nakazał jemu i Sado zebrać siły, a sam dołączył do walki z Arrancarami. 190px|right|thumb|Ichigo atakuje Grimmjowa czarną Getsugą Gdzie indziej, Grimmjow zbiera się, ciężko ranny, po niespodziewanie silnym ataku Ichigo. Stwierdza, że moc, której użył Kurosaki, nie jest mocą Shinigami i chce wiedzieć, jak Ichigo uzyskał do niej dostęp. Chłopak stwierdza, że nie ma czasu na tłumaczenia i wypuszcza Getsugę w stronę Grimmjowa, a po chwili drugą zza jego pleców. Arrancar nie jest w stanie uniknąć uderzenia i ranny spada w dół. Udaje mu się odpalić z dłoni Cero, by na chwilę spowolnić Kurosakiego i zmusić go do obrony. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Grimmjow zachodzi Shinigami od tyłu i atakuje mieczem. Ichigo ponownie uzyskuje przewagę i w chwili, gdy jest gotowy zadać ostateczny cios, ku jego zaskoczeniu maska pęka i kruszy się. Równie tym zaskoczony Grimmjow wykorzystuje sytuację i tnie zdezorientowanego Kurosakiego w pierś. 190px|left|thumb|Luppi w Resurrección obezwładnia Shinigami Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku i Yumichika walczą z Luppim, ale nie są w stanie w żaden sposób mu zaszkodzić, za to Arrancar po jakimś czasie chwyta i unieruchamia całą trójką swoimi mackami. Skupiając się na Rangiku, podziwia jej ciało i postanawia je podziurawić, wbijając w nie kolce, które pojawiają się na końcu jednej z macek. Zanim jednak tego dokonuje, niespodziewanie pojawia się Urahara, który odcina dwie macki, uwalniając tym samym Matsumoto. Gdy były kapitan przedstawia się Luppiemu, zostaje nagle zaatakowany przez Wonderweissa i sam musi się bronić. 190px|right|thumb|Ulquiorra pojawia się w Dangai W tym czasie w Soul Society, Orihime Inoue wreszcie uzyskuje pozwolenie na wkroczenie do Dangai i powrót do świata materialnego. Otrzymuje także eskortę dwóch Shinigami. Kiedy biegną, ku ich zaskoczeniu w tunelu pojawia się Ulquiorra Cifer, którego Inoue natychmiast rozpoznaje jako Arrancara, który wcześniej zaatakował Karakurę. Dziewczyna próbuje go powstrzymać przed zabiciem jej eskorty, ale Espada nic sobie z tego nie robi i przepoławia jednego z Shinigami. Zanim ten umiera, Orihime używa swojej mocy, by go uleczyć. Drugi Shinigami także nie ma szansy uciec i zostaje śmiertelnie raniony przez Arrancara, co zmusza Inoue do ponownego użycia swojej leczniczej techniki. Obserwujący ją Ulquiorra podziwia jej umiejętności i informuje, że ma z nim iść, a jedyną jej odpowiedzią może być bezwarunkowa zgoda. Jeśli jej odpowiedź będzie inna, 4. Espada grozi, że zabije jej przyjaciół, którzy są w tej chwili osłabieni i pochłonięci walką w Karakurze. Dodaje, że Sōsuke Aizen jest bardzo mocno zainteresowany jej mocą i dlatego Ulquiorra ma rozkaz odstawić ją do Hueco Mundo całą i zdrową. Encyklopedia Arrancarów Gin Ichimaru wyjaśnia, że nowo narodzony Arrancar, jeśli jest silniejszy od aktualnego Espady, to zajmuje jego miejsce. Jako przykład podaje Grimmjowa, którego na pozycji 6. Espady zastąpił Luppi Antenor. Pojawia się Luppi i stwierdza, że powinien być Espadą już wcześniej. Gin odpowiada, iż uważa, że reszta Espady nie przepada za nimi obydwoma, więc powinni trzymać się razem. Na to Luppi oznajmia, że on także ich nie lubi. Występujące postacie Walki * Tōshirō Hitsugaya kontra Luppi Antenor * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Runda Druga Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Shinigami: * Techniki Hollowów: * * * Użyte techniki: * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai * * * * Bankai * * Uwolnione Resurrección: * (wspomnienie) * Pozostałe moce: * * * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki